Power consumption is always a concern in managing an enterprise network system. A typical enterprise network, such as a storage network, may include a large number of network devices such as servers, switches, and storage devices. A number of those devices may be situated in a confined physical space. For example, multiple blade servers may be stacked in a single rack. During operation, electrical and mechanical components produce heat, which must be displaced to ensure proper functioning of the server components. In blade enclosures, as in most computing systems, heat may be removed with fans or reduced by the use of air conditioning. As servers become more powerful, more electricity is consumed by not only the servers but also the fans and/or the air conditioners needed to keep the servers cool. As such, it is desirable to find ways to reduce the power consumed by each network device without jeopardizing the operations of those devices or affecting their performance.